


Crib Conundrum

by prettycheese21



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, F/M, Good Loki, Humor, Loki Interacting with Children, Loki doesn't know how to take care of children, Loki has no idea how Earth works, Loki's kid is just as stubborn as he is, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 13:52:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettycheese21/pseuds/prettycheese21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reader returns to work, leaving Loki alone with their daughter for the first time. Things go as expected: fine but with hilarious misunderstandings as to the workings of Earth and child care.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crib Conundrum

**Author's Note:**

> This gem (if you can call it that) is based on the Tumblr post from imagine-loki:  
> "Imagine Loki being left alone with the baby for the first time. When it's time to put her to sleep, she wont lay down in her crib (she is stubborn like her father). You come home later that night to find out that the only way for her to sleep was for Loki to climb into the crib with her."  
> I may have altered it slightly, but other than that, it should be similar.  
> Read, Enjoy, and please, PLEASE review.  
> Thanks again guys and, once again, enjoy!

"(Name), please. Don't leave me alone with her. I have no idea how to take care of a child!" Loki pleaded.

(Name) finished running the brush through her hair and turned from the mirror to face her husband, "You'll be fine. She's very calm for a baby, so she shouldn't give you too much trouble."

He sighed, "You're right. I mean what's the worst that could happen? She could suddenly discover that she has magical abilities, and decide to go on a rampage which destroys the house. But, like you said, we'll be fine."

She raised an eyebrow, folding her arms across her chest, "You really are one for the dramatics aren't you?"

Loki gave her an exasperated look, "I'm being serious," he took her hands in his, "I don't think I'm ready for this. You know how I am. I'm not patient with people. How am I supposed to take care of a child? They can't tell me what they want."

(Name) gave him a small smile before gently squeezing his hands, "You're a great person, Loki. You just... don't have experience. But you actually have to do something in order to gain experience."

"Was there supposed to be something reassuring in that sentence?"

"You didn't let me finish," she let go of his hands and began to gather up her necessary items, "You will watch Erika because she is your daughter and you love her, and the two of you will get along fine. Want to know how I know everything will turn out fine? Because you are an intelligent person and a very handsome Norse god who has magical capabilities. If that's not enough to take care of a child, I don't know what is. Besides, she's sleeping! And, as long as you're quiet, she'll stay asleep."

Loki let out a laugh, "(Name). You do realize everything you just said made absolutely no sense."

"Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to leave before I'm late for my first day back at work," she gave him a peck on the cheek before turning around to grab her bag.

Loki grabbed her arm and spun her around, his lip out in a pouting manner, "Now is that any way to say goodbye to your king?"

(Name) sighed, "I told you to save the king talk for the bedroom."

"Oh don't pretend you don't love it," he smirked.

"Oh I do love it. In fact, that's what lead to the tiny creature that you're afraid of being left alone with," she gave him a kiss on the lips before turning around, "Now I have to leave. I'll call you when I'm off to discuss dinner, and baring any complications, I should be back by ten o'clock-ish."

"Okay," Loki relented, "I'll see you then."

With that, she adjusted her bag and was out the door. It was then he realized the door shut just a bit too loudly, because not too long after the door closed, the sounds of Erika's cries echoed from down the hall. He closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Less than thirty seconds on babysitting duty and the baby was already crying. At this rate, he knew that things were going to go _spectacularly_.

~ Time Skip ~

After managing to stop Erika's cries after having been disturbed from her precious sleep, things actually went pretty well from there. It seemed that (Name) was right. Erika was an extremely easy child to keep happy. She hardly ever cried, unless she was in need of something. The only hiccup was the first (of many) diaper changes. Loki had no idea what he was supposed to do. After consulting the internet, which (Name) had taught him to use for situations such as these, he figured it out and was able to do so without any other issues (except that ONE time he accidently put the diaper on backwards).

He was able to keep her easily entertained. Loki must have played about eight rousing games of "Peek-a-boo" before he was desperate to find another way to keep her entertained. Through accidental means, he found that Erika rather enjoys his magic. Maybe it was lights, the color, or even the shapes he made, but she would smile and reach out to touch it.

The problems didn't arise until it was time to put her to bed. She was fine when he walked into her room, already half-asleep, but as soon as he put her down she would scream to the point she was red in the face. This, of course, scared Loki something fierce, so he picked her back up. After about ten seconds, she calmed down and went back to a tranquil, doze-like state. Confused, he tried again, getting the same result.

It was around the fifth time that he became panicky, "What do you want, Erika? Are you hungry? No, that can't be it, I just fed you. Do you need to be changed?" he checked her diaper, "No. Then what is it?"

That was when it clicked. It was only when he tried to put her down that she cried. If he just continued to hold her, she wouldn't cry. Simple really, he wasn't sure how he hadn't figured it out before. Now the question... how to solve the problem?

~ Time Skip ~

(Name) unlocked the door and stepped into the entryway. She was beyond exhausted and ready to just climb into her nice, warm bed and just sleep. She walked into the living-room, expecting to be greeted by her equally tired husband, but she didn't find him there. The room was empty, but it appeared as if someone had been there recently. The lights were still on, as well as the TV, which was on some kid's show she never tried to remember the name of.

"Loki?" she called out, confused.

When she received no answer, she began to search the rest of the house. She entered the kitchen, but the room was empty. Walking down the hall, she entered their bedroom only to find that too empty. Now getting slightly concerned, she decided to check her Erika's room. Maybe while attempting to put their daughter to sleep he too had fallen asleep.

That's what she had expected to see, but that is not what she saw. It was something she didn't think she'd ever even heard of. She found Erika in her crib, but she wasn't the only one in her crib. Loki was lying next to her, his arm securely cradling her. He wasn't asleep though. He was wide awake and currently looking at his wife as if nothing out of the ordinary was happening.

"Hello (Name). How was work?" he asked in a whisper.

Blinking out of both tiredness and confusion, she replied, "Fine."

"That's good to hear."

They were silent for a moment before (Name) questioned the elephant in the room, "Why are you in Erika's crib?"

Loki looked as if he thought of how he was going to explain this before she even asked, "You see, Erika wouldn't let me put her down in her crib to go to bed. After figuring out that she didn't want me to leave, I did the only sensible thing I could..."

"You climbed into the crib with her?"

"I climbed into the crib with her."

(Name) was silent for a moment, as if processing the information given to her. Then she stated, "You do realize you could've slept on the couch."

It was Loki's turn to be silent. After thinking that through, he responded, "Well, I don't know the workings of Earth!"

She gave him a tired smile before yawning, "Well you're stuck there until she wakes up," then she turned around, "I'm going to bed. I'll see you in the morning. Good night."

"Good night," he responded as (Name) quietly shut the door behind her.

**THE END**


End file.
